


Cared For

by blacktofade



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Blake tries to hide it but one night they're together and it's so good and so intense that he just breaks and calls Gordon daddy. He thinks Gordon will be disgusted and reject him but it turns out Gordon's known all along, he was just waiting for Blake to come to terms with it himself. Then Gordon gives him exactly what he needs.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cared For

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY GOT TO WRITE DADDY KINK. SUCCESS! Written for [THIS](http://tdkr-kink.livejournal.com/1025.html?thread=43009) prompt on [](http://tdkr-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**tdkr_kink**](http://tdkr-kink.livejournal.com/). Fulfils the writer's choice square of [THIS](http://i54.tinypic.com/5dntw5.jpg) kink bingo card.

“I’m ready, Jim, just do it,” John pants, hands fisted in the sheets, his back arched under Jim’s warm palms. He looks over his shoulder, watching Jim slick himself up, and bites his lip at the first nudge of Jim’s cock against his hole. “Jim, please. C’mon, _fuck me_.”

“Easy,” Jim murmurs in the way that he does, which should be condescending, but just makes John even needier. John doesn’t want easy; he wants hard and achingly fast until he’s mumbling nonsense with nothing but Jim surrounding him, pressing into and around him.

“I’ve waited long enough,” he complains and knows he has Jim beat. It’s been a hard week for the both of them; it’s been eighteen hour work days and masses of paperwork during the last six days, and they’ve spent their only free time together asleep, leaning against each other on the couch in front of MASH reruns on the television.

Jim gives in and ruts forward, John stretching around him until his body finally gives and the head of Jim’s cock slips inside. They let out matching moans and John feels as though he’s about to rip the bedspread from raw strength alone, his knuckles aching from the grip he has on them.

“I can take it, Jim; you know I can.”

He knows Jim won’t give in though. He never wants to rush or push John’s limits, even though John tells him on a constant basis to just hold him down and fuck him.

“It doesn’t mean that you should,” Jim murmurs, mouth ghosting along John’s shoulder, his moustache tickling gently. He eases in slowly, letting John’s body adjust, taking away the burn that makes John feel alive, but John can’t complain, not when he already has Jim so close. When he’s buried entirely inside, Jim rolls his hips, not pulling out, but pressing deep inside, making John feel full and completely turned on.

“It’s okay, Jim,” he grinds out, trying to push backwards, but Jim holds his hips still in a tight grasp.

“One more minute won’t kill you, John.”

“It might,” John says with a wiggle as he tries to break free. Jim punishes him with a sharp thrust that really isn’t punishment at all because it feels so good and all John wants to do is spread his legs and let Jim fuck into him with abandon. John feels words that should never escape bubbling at the back of this throat, aching to be free, but he bites his tongue and pushes back into Jim’s hips instead. “ _Again_ ,” he pleads.

Jim starts slowly, gradually building up, but John just wants to fall headfirst and hope for the best. His thrusts are gentle, barely rocking John forwards at all; John would prefer to be held down by a hand on his neck, scrabbling against the sheets for something to hold onto as each fierce thrust pushes him higher up the mattress. John squeezes around him and Jim lets out a choked noise that sounds a lot like he’s holding back.

“Just let go,” John encourages and Jim’s hips cant forward, pushing deeper; he moans and Jim slides his hands up his sides, holding tighter. The first proper thrust Jim gives makes John’s jaw slacken with pleasure and the subsequent ones make it feel as though he can’t breathe. He’s missed this feeling; missed Jim leaning over his back and filling him; missed the small finger-shaped bruises Jim leaves across his skin.

“You can do better than that,” he teases and Jim slams forward, John’s teeth clacking from the force, and it’s perfect. He drops his face to the mattress and lets out a guttural moan that shakes him all the way down to his toes. Jim’s smile presses against the back of his neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin, and John already know he isn’t going to make it. Jim’s hand snakes down around his hip, fingers brushing his leaking cock and he’s done for.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he breathes out like a sigh, and he’s one hundred percent certain he’d been planning on saying Jim’s name instead. He shuts his eyes, shame washing over him, and he can’t believe he’s fucking ruined everything. “Christ, Jim, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. That wasn’t.” He can’t form a proper sentence as everything rushes out of his mouth all at once and Jim slows his hips, finally stopping when he’s halfway buried inside him.

Jim rubs him awkwardly on the shoulder, not saying a word, and for once John wish he were on his back so he could see Jim’s expression. Or maybe he doesn’t want to; it might be broken and _disappointed_ , and John buries his face in the crook of his elbow to hide, wishing the bed would break in two and let him fall into nothingness.

“Please don’t be mad,” he whispers because he doesn’t know what else to say, doesn’t know what else he _can_ say. He’s sure there’s nothing that will make things better. He waits for Jim to pull out or soften, or both, but he’s still hard inside him, twitching gently.

“Why would Daddy be mad?” Jim whispers quietly, faltering over the word _Daddy_ , but John knows he’s doing it for him, because John is so far past fucked up there’s no hope for him; Jim is obviously just humouring him. He can’t seem to relax his muscles, but Jim smoothes his hands down his back and hushes him quietly. “Don’t worry. There’s a good boy.”

John doesn’t want to lift his head in case it’s all a trick, but Jim leans down, his mouth beside John’s ear.

“Daddy could never be mad with you.” John hates that he loves it. He clenches his hands and grits his teeth until his jaw aches, but Jim doesn’t stop running his hands up and down his spine and John doesn’t know how one man can be so good inside. “What do you want, John? Tell me.”

The last thing he wants to do is answer and mess everything up entirely when Jim realises he can’t deal with John’s kinks, but he can’t disobey him.

“Don’t make Daddy spank you,” Jim says after John still doesn’t reply and John can’t help the moan that escapes him. He rubs his face against the sheets and lets out a shaky breath, gathering his nerves before taking the plunge.

“I want to ride Daddy’s cock.”

Jim shifts suddenly as though the answer shocks him and turns him on at the same time, and he shoves forward, keeps going even when he’s as deep as he can get. John feels the pleasant stretch and clings to stop himself from hitting the headboard. He listens to Jim’s unsteady breathing above him, feels the way his cock throbs inside him and there’s nothing about it that says Jim doesn’t want it.

“John,” he says on an exhale and trails kisses along his shoulder blade. “Do it, John.”

The slide out almost hurts from how tense John is, but Jim strokes his thigh with a warm, steady palm and eventually slips free. John almost believes Jim will disappear if he looks at him; that he will realise what a bad idea it is to let John act out his fantasy, but when he finally looks over his shoulder, there’s no judgement on Jim’s face and John has never been more thankful. He sits back on his heels and shifts as Jim curls an arm around him and pulls him close for a kiss. It takes a while to get his body to respond, but Jim kisses him as he always has and it’s reassuring and gives John hope.

“C’mon,” Jim whispers, moving to lie on his back, tugging on John’s wrist to draw him closer. He cups John’s face with one hand and slides his thumb over his bottom lip. “There’s nothing wrong.”

_There is_ , John wants to scream at him, but he knows Jim gave up lying a long while ago and it’s hard not to believe his soft, even tone.

With his face burning with shame nonetheless, he straddles Jim’s waist and reaches back to stroke Jim once, twice, but it’s unnecessary because he’s still hard and leaking. He takes a deep breath and leans forward, one hand on Jim’s chest, fingers resting between a minefield of scars, and guides the tip of Jim’s cock to his entrance. He bites his lip as it slips back inside and Jim lets out a hollow noise, face twisted in pleasure.

“ _John_.”

Jim shifts his hips, rubbing against his prostate, and John hangs his head forward and shuts his eyes.

“Daddy.”

He waits until Jim’s fingers ghost over his waist, giving silent consent to continue where they left off, and then raises himself up slowly before dropping back down into Jim’s lap, the slap of skin sounding so satisfying in the quiet room. It’s exactly what he’s needed all along. He grinds down, rolling his hips, and Jim’s fingers bite into his skin, leaving fresh marks that he’ll stand in front of the mirror tomorrow and trace carefully with steady hands.

“You’re such a good boy, John,” Jim murmurs and John knows he won’t last long. “You’re _my_ good boy.”

He gasps and rocks down, bouncing in Jim’s lap even though his knees burn, and his cock bobs gently, nudging wetly against his own stomach, trailing sticky marks across his belly. Jim slides his thumb under the head, pinning it to his body and rubbing soft circles where’s he’s most sensitive.

“Daddy, I can’t – ” he chokes out, thighs aching as he arches his back, changing the angle slightly and letting Jim slip further inside.

“It’s okay, John,” Jim murmurs, wrapping his whole hand around John’s cock instead, stroking firmly, just the way John likes it. “Are you going to come for Daddy?”

John doesn’t even have time to yell as his body tenses. He comes over Jim’s hand in thick strands that shoot all the way up his forearm and Jim wrings every drop out of him until his cock is too sore to be touched. He tugs at Jim’s wrist until he lets go and then leans over, pinning it to the mattress. Jim’s eyes are dark, but his mouth is soft and open, and it’s so easy for John to curl forward and kiss him wetly. Jim’s free hand comes up to the back of his head, nails scratching through his short hair with just the perfect amount of pressure to make John tilt back into them.

He continues moving even though his used body aches and Jim begins meeting his thrusts halfway, raising his hips and sliding into John at a quicker pace. John knows he’s close and he bites Jim’s bottom lip and tugs gently.

“Do you want to come inside me, Daddy?” he asks as he draws back and finally looks Jim in the eyes and Jim slams inside so hard John almost bites his own tongue accidentally.

“ _John_ ,” Jim groans and it’s with John’s mouth grazing his cheek that John feels the shudder of Jim letting go. Jim’s thrusts gradually slow, but he doesn’t pull out immediately. Instead, he rolls them, holding John down as he kisses him again with bruising force and John never wants it to end.

As all good things go, Jim eventually pulls away and John’s lips tingle pleasantly, his face thrumming from stubble burn that he doesn’t care about at all. It’s just another mark to say that he belongs to Jim; that Jim actually wants him. Slowly, Jim slides free, leaving the insides of John’s thighs sticky with cooling come and John groans quietly. Jim slips a hand down John’s stomach, rubbing gently, and shifts to lie beside him, leaving room between them as though he expects John to run.

John thinks seriously about doing exactly that before he sighs and rubs at his face tiredly.

“I don’t want you to actually be my dad, Jim. You’re not a replacement,” John murmurs awkwardly and Jim pulls him closer, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

“I know; you don’t have to explain yourself. I’ll take care of you, John.”

John tucks his head under Jim’s chin and breathes against his collarbone. That’s all he’s ever wanted: to be cared for.


End file.
